1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer systems; and more particularly, it is directed to the display of images in a video sequence using computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the power and complexity of personal computer systems increase, graphics operations are increasingly being performed using dedicated graphics rendering devices referred to as graphics processing units (GPUs). As used herein, the terms “graphics processing unit” and “graphics processor” are used interchangeably. GPUs are often used in removable graphics cards that are coupled to a motherboard via a standardized bus (e.g., AGP, PCI, or PCI Express). GPUs may also be used in game consoles and in integrated graphics solutions (e.g., for use in some portable computers and lower-cost desktop computers). Although GPUs vary in their capabilities, they may typically be used to perform such tasks as rendering of two-dimensional (2D) graphical data, rendering of three-dimensional (3D) graphical data, accelerated rendering of graphical user interface (GUI) display elements, and digital video playback. A GPU may implement one or more application programmer interfaces (APIs) that permit programmers to invoke the functionality of the GPU.
To reduce demands on central processing units (CPUs) of computer systems, GPUs may be tasked with performing operations that would otherwise contribute to the CPU load. Accordingly, modern GPUs are typically implemented with specialized features for efficient performance of common graphics operations. For example, a GPU often includes a plurality of execution channels that can be used simultaneously for highly parallel processing. A GPU may include various built-in and configurable structures for rendering digital images to an imaging device.
Digital images may include raster graphics, vector graphics, or a combination thereof. Vector graphics data may be stored and manipulated as one or more geometric objects built with geometric primitives. The geometric primitives (e.g., points, lines, polygons, Bézier curves, and text characters) may be based upon mathematical equations to represent parts of digital images. Raster graphics data (also referred to herein as bitmaps) may be stored and manipulated as a grid of individual picture elements called pixels. A bitmap may be characterized by its width and height in pixels and also by the number of bits per pixel. Commonly, a color bitmap defined in the RGB (red, green blue) color space may comprise between one and eight bits per pixel for each of the red, green, and blue channels. An alpha channel may be used to store additional data such as per-pixel transparency values.
Digital video may include such digital images. For example, a digital video sequence may include a plurality of frames. Each frame may include one or more digital images. Each of the digital images in a frame may include transparency information which is used to determine how the images are combined in the frame. A digital video editing program such as a video compositing application may be used to create and edit a digital video sequence.